1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates in general to thermostats and in particular, to a new and useful time variable thermostat for constantly adjusting the temperature at which a heating and or cooling unit is activated.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Thermostats which control the operation of a heating and or cooling unit are known which include a manual setting for setting a selected temperature to be maintained within a dwelling or building. Thermostats with timers are also known for maintaining a selected temperature during the day and a different selected temperature, usually lower than the former mentioned selected temperature, during the night. These thermostats usually include two members, one positionable adjacent a daytime temperature on a scale and the other positionable adjacent a night time temperature on another or the same scale.
Available thermostats, having two settings, do not have the flexibility to, for example, close down a heating unit when occupants of the building leave for the day. Therefor no energy saving provision is made in presently available thermostats for selecting a comfortable and suitable temperature in a building which is particularly suited to a user's schedule. Further, a considerable amount of energy is consumed in changing from, for example, a low night time temperature to a high day time temperature. The provision of a gradual increase in temperature as controlled by a thermostat would reduce fuel consumption by avoiding thermal shock and overrides which is prevalent in presently available thermostats.